Traditionally an ophthalmic device, such as a contact lens, an intraocular lens or a punctal plug included a biocompatible device with a corrective, cosmetic or therapeutic quality. A contact lens, for example, can provide one or more of: vision correcting functionality; cosmetic enhancement; and therapeutic effects. Each function is provided by a physical characteristic of the lens. A design incorporating a refractive quality into a lens can provide a vision corrective function. A pigment incorporated into the lens can provide a cosmetic enhancement. An active agent incorporated into a lens can provide a therapeutic functionality. Such physical characteristics are accomplished without the lens entering into an energized state.
More recently, it has been theorized that active components may be incorporated into a contact lens. Some components can include semiconductor devices. Some examples have shown semiconductor devices embedded in a contact lens placed upon animal eyes. However, such devices lack a free standing energizing mechanism. Although wires may be run from a lens to a battery to power such semiconductor devices, and it has been theorized that the devices may be wirelessly powered, no mechanism for such wireless power has been available.
It is desirable therefore to have additional methods and apparatus conducive to the formation of ophthalmic lenses that are wirelessly energized to an extent suitable for powering a semiconductor device incorporated into a biomedical device, such as an ophthalmic lens.